The Cracked Heart
by AngelMaster16
Summary: Useless. Wannabe. Izuku is tired of being belittled and tossed around like he is trash. He can only take so much, so when his hero tells him he can't be a hero, Izuku takes the advice of Katsuki Bakugo and takes a Swan Dive off a building. But he is not killed, no he arrives in a run down bar and is invited to join the League of Villains. What does Izuku do? Join of course.
1. Ashes

**AN: Here is a My Hero Academia fanfiction that I've been concocting up the last few days. I am still figuring out stuff for my other stories, hopefully should get the first chapter of the sequel to TDI: Beginnings out by next week and February at the absolute latest. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter and I'll talk a little more at the end.**

Chapter One: Ashes

Izuku sat in silence. He couldn't believe it. All Might told him no. All Might told him no. All Might told him no. All Might told him no. He couldn't become a hero. He really was worthless.

"_Deku! You worthless trash!" "I'm sorry!" "He will never get a quirk." "Make sure your dreams are realistic" _Izuku could hear the voices in his head talk down to him and he shook his head as more voices joined in, overlapping each other in a wave of voices, unable to discern any out.

"_Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless! Deku! Worthless!"_

"_**IF YOU REALLY WANT TO BE A HERO, TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF THE ROOF AND HOPE FOR ONE IN YOUR NEXT LIFE."**_ Bakugo's voice roared over the sea of taunts and Izuku shivered. Was that the only way he would become someone of worth? Leave this life behind and hope for something that might not come true?

"Might as well." Izuku told himself, completely broken by the day's events and he walked over to the roof of the building where All Might had left him. It was so easy, all he had to do was… fall.

…

…

over

…

…

…

the

…

…

…

…

…

edge

…

Izuku took a deep breath in and fell. He didn't even try to catch himself on anything. He just let the fall happen. He would finally get a power. He would be something of worth.

Suddenly, a portal opened up in Izuku's fall and Izuku fell into a portal. The portal somehow completely stopped his acceleration to the ground and he landed safely on a cruddy and messy floor. Izuku picked himself up and saw himself in a run down, old bar with only two occupants. One was a 'man?' who was covered in mist and had a metal brace around his neck along with a nice suit on. The other was a younger man, maybe in his twenties, with grayish blue hair, with a… hand? covering his face. Said man was also scratching his neck for an itch.

"Who are you?" Izuku backs up as he stands up, sure these two meant trouble for him. All he wanted was release from the world.

"Izuku Midoriya" A voice came from a monitor behind the bar, hanging above the drinks and glassware.

"Howdoyouknowmyname?Wherearewe?WhyamInotasplatterontheground?Didoneofyourquirkssavemefromdeath?Whatquirkdidyouuse?HowdidyouknowIwasgonnajumpoffofthatbuilding?" Izuku asked so quickly, neither man in the room could understand his question. Compared to Izuku right before he jumped, Izuku seemed to return to normal, muttering and all. The voice over the monitor however, was able to pick up every word and its speed.

"He talks too fast. Do we really need him?" The hand man complained, still scratching the back of his neck. Izuku was confused by the question. Need him? Need him for what?

"Mr. Midoriya. I know you were there because of who was with you. Toshinori Yagi, also known as All Might." The monitor revealed, causing Izuku to tense up. Know he knew this was probably a villain.

"I know you're thinking I'm a villain. But truly what is a villain? I am only branded as such because of where my ideals led me. They led me to try to rule, but I was cast aside, such as anyone with large ambitions is. Tell me, what is your ambition and why did you try to kill yourself?" The man asked and Izuku gulped nervously. He wasn't comfortable revealing that.

"No need to even answer. You wished to become a hero, though without a quirk. Midoriya, I've been watching you for a while. You intrigue me. A quirkless reject wanting to become a hero, but being shoved aside as useless. Tell me, do you know of the hero Eraserhead? An underground hero, but still has some information." The monitor voice asked and Izuku nodded hastily and mumbled out a positive response.

"Eraserhead's quirk is the ability to make others lose their quirks. Of course it doesn't work on mutant types, but that's why he has his capture weapon. He makes others quirkless, but he is almost quirkless. He just evens the playing field. However, everyone is always against things they're uncomfortable with. That's why he is an underground hero. You however, aspire to be more. I've had Kurogiri take one of your journals that you'd lost, I believe number 7, that talks about Eraserhead and Ingenium. I am a villain, but I do understand you. I did have a hero brother with your same traits. But you're just tossed aside like trash, so what do you want to do about that?" The voice told him calmly and asked the question in a harsh voice, making Izuku flinch.

"_He's right. Everyone hates me. Kacc… Bakugou. Mom. My classmates and teachers. Even All Might himself says I can't be a hero. So what can I do? All I've ever wanted to do is be a hero… so what now?"_ Izuku wonders to himself, making sure not to speak out loud, still cautious of the three listening to him.

"I don't know. I don't know what I want to do or how to feel about it." Izuku responds honestly, not sure of the turmoil inside of his mind.

"I have an offer for you Mr. Midoriya. Before that, I want to know, how do you feel about heroes after today?" The monitor's voice says in a business like tone.

"_How I feel about heroes? All Might ruined my dreams. Bakugou says I can't even be one. But there are good ones. But… maybe…" _Izuku pondered to himself for a moment and looked at the two men in the room, raising an eyebrow to wait for his answer.

"Just answer already." The hand man scowled, getting annoyed at Midoriya's silence.

"Being a hero shouldn't be a job. Heroics beget villainy. Sure quirks may have been needed to help keep villains down when they first emerged, but now all anyone cares about is heroes, even myself. If I was a villain, I wouldn't cause needless destruction, but just tear down society's horrible building at its weak foundations." Izuku answered, clenching his hand slightly when referring to society's foundations.

"Bravo my boy. An answer I'd expect from an intelligent child like yourself. I can help you with that goal. Tear down the roots of this quirk society. Now, I wish to offer you a place in our fledgling organization. The League of Villains. I am curious to your answer." The man sounded pleased over the monitor and Izuku gulped and once again looked around. He knew he had the chance to escape and go back home, but did he really want that? Not really. He tried to kill himself, so why return to the life he tried to cut himself off from?

"Ok. I'll join." Izuku nodded and the man with his face covered with a hand gave a slight smirk.

"I knew Sensei could convince you. But I do want a say in this Sensei. Perhaps a test?" The man smirks evilly and Izuku gulps at the tone the response took.

"It is your organization Tomura Shigaraki. I am just leading you to potential to build up your strength. Before you lay out this test, Mr. Midoriya, do you want us to keep calling you that or do you want a new name? Perhaps you may be inspired if I give you a quirk." The monitor voice off handedly mentions, making Izuku's eyes widen.

"Give me a quirk?" Izuku mumbles out the question but everyone knows the question and confusion behind it.

"I shall meet with you before you do this test my successor wishes for you to do. Then, I believe you may choose a name for which we may call you." The monitor then makes a beeping sound, signalling it has been shut off.

"So, Kurogiri, tell me why this kid was chosen by Sensei to join us." Shigaraki practically spits the question out of his mouth at the mist man, who is now known as Kurogiri. Izuku was also a bit curious as to why they even knew who he was.

"His mother and father are former villains, Psydra and Apollus, who helped him establish a tighter grip on the criminal underworld. So of course the Master was going to keep tabs on them and their relatives when they decided to leave him." Kurogiri explained calmly as he wiped down some glassware at the bar.

"So kid of former villains wanted his hand at being a hero and failed. Shows how shitty people are." Shigaraki proceeded to pull out a DS and started playing a video game, ignoring the other two in the building.

"My parents were villains?" Izuku muttered to himself and then looked at Kurogiri.

"Uh, where exactly am I going to be sleeping?" Izuku asked and Kurogiri pointed to a closet.

"Our Master had me clean the closet out for your arrival. It has a futon and some outfits I stole from your room. I'd suggest changing up your wardrobe into something less people who know you recognize." Kurogiri advised and Izuku nodded before walking slowly into the closet and collapsing into the futon, immediately losing consciousness.

As Shigaraki saw Izuku open the door, he turned to Kurogiri with a scowl.

"Do you have any suggestions for a test?" Shigaraki asked Kurogiri who looked at the monitor the voice had previously come from was now showing the news. How UA students had begun internships and one of them had uncovered a scandal between some police officers and drug dealers. Shigaraki scowled at the word UA but smirked evilly as he had an idea for a test of Izuku's worth. If he did it right, their group would be better for it.

The Same Time, at Dagobah Beach

All Might sat atop a refrigerator in his civilian form, skinny and inflicted with heavy injury from a fight with whom Shigaraki called Sensei, watching the sun set over the junk filled beach. All Might was now regretting his words to one Izuku Midoriya earlier that day. He had told him to keep his dreams in check. Now, he was slapping himself for that. He had been so caught up in being the Symbol of Peace and keeping everyone safe, he nearly forgot how he had gotten to the point he was at. Nana Shimura, his master, must be rolling in her grave.

"Do you usually sit on top of junk?" A bored voice asked and All Might looked down and saw Shota Aizawa, also known as Eraserhead, walk up to the junk in his civilian outfit as well.

"No. I've just been lost in thought. I'm surprised to see you here. Present Mic tells me that you always talk down on me behind my back. Right now, I should be out there, bringing down villains." All Might said sorrowfully that he couldn't do his job truly anymore.

"Nezu told me about the situation and I think he's right. It's only rational for you to only do two hours a day soon enough. Although I vehemently disagree with needing a Symbol of Peace, the world doesn't. So get down from the trash and go home so I don't need to babysit the number one hero." Aizawa glared at All Might, his red eyes flaring slightly to show his quirk flaring with his emotions.

"Sure. At least he didn't tell everything to Present Mic. He'd be announcing it on the radio every day." All Might smirked slightly as Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"Not entirely false in that assumption. Now are you coming down or do I need to get Nezu on the phone to threaten you to get down?" Aizawa glared again and All Might nodded as he started his descent from the trash, still thinking of Izuku Midoriya, and how he couldn't be a hero to just one boy.

**AN: Yep, it's a villain Izuku fic. Hopefully this was a good start. I've only gotten into this show over the fall (I have been listening to the Might+U song almost nonstop the last few days), and I honestly love it. Right now, I've probably got open twenty some tabs on my phone with just MHA fanfictions, so I like this series. I would love to hear some things I could do better, but if it's something about how this plot line is bad, too bad. I always have way too many ideas bouncing around in my head and I need to get them out somewhere (No one will every know how many fanfictions I have in my Google Docs that only have a couple pages before I get bored). Also, as soon as I figure out how to work Archive of Our Own, I will also post this over there under the account name... dramatic... drawn... out... reveal... it's the same username, AngelMaster16. Hopefully I figure it out soon, because I've never used that site outside of reading before. Oh well, just another hurdle for me. Anyways, hopefully I post this weekly or biweekly. Anyways, I want to hear guesses as to who you think Izuku will be paired with (it's already been decided). It is not a gay ship, sorry to any Izuku/Katsuki or Izuku/Shigaraki shippers, but I'm not good writing that kind of relationship (inferring I'm good at writing relationships at all). Well, that seems like all. As Aoyama would say. Adieu! sparkle :)**


	2. The Test

**AN: Another day, another chapter. I wish that were true for everyday, but oh well. Enjoy this one.**

Chapter Two: The Test

Izuku yawned as he woke up in pitch black darkness. Izuku forgot where he was for a moment and started panicking and then accidentally tripped out the door, where he saw Shigaraki eating a sandwich and Kurogiri poured himself a drink, Izuku could not tell if it was alcoholic or not though.

"Breakfast today's a sandwich. Eat, then Tomura Shigaraki will inform you of your test." Kurogiri informed, watching the news on the TV about a gigantification quirked villain attack near UA that was stopped by Midnight, Eraserhead and Present Mic.

"Uh, thanks." Izuku mumbled out awkwardly as he grabbed a prepared sandwich and munched on it slowly, feeling awkward as Shigaraki and Kurogiri kept one eye on him. Izuku quickly ate the sandwich and downed the water from in front of him.

"Good. Now Shigaraki will inform you of your task." Kurogiri informed as he turned off the TV.

"Yeah yeah. Give me a goddamn minute," Shigaraki said, having pulled out his DS in the time Izuku had started eating to now, "Just got to beat this sorry excuse for a miniboss." Shigaraki answered, keeping his focus on the game he was playing and a minute later put the system down.

"Fine. Now I figured out how I want you to prove your worth to us. Sensei says you're good at analysis and figuring things out. But I want you to prove you can do more than just be support. Because a white mage who can only heal and not assist is nearly useless." Shigaraki gave an evil smirk while referencing a video game, a combination that would always at least make Izuku wonder who he was talking to.

"I want you to go to the UA Sports Festival in two days I believe, get information on a person you believe could prove a threat to us, and then kidnap that UA student." Shigaraki snarled whenever he said UA, making Izuku slightly flinch.

"How can a nobody like me get into the Sports Festival? It costs thousands of dollars." Izuku questioned as Kurogiri handed Izuku a ticket for the Sports Festival.

"I purchased a ticket for you last night under the alias of Hiro Iri. I recommend you do something about your hair and face. Police are looking for you under a missing persons case." Kurogiri recommended and Izuku gulped. Now if he was caught, he'd be in big trouble.

"I'll do it. Do we have any money so we can buy hair dye or something to hide my identity?" Izuku wondered as the monitor flickered on and the voice from the previous day.

"Good morning. I heard your question Mr. Midoriya. If Kurogiri could bring you and Shigaraki to me, that would prove beneficial to us." The voice ordered in a tone that seemed calm, but held some meaning Izuku couldn't pick up on.

Kurogiri raised his hands and let the mist surrounding his body envelop the three who were in the room and suddenly Izuku found himself in some strange, damp underground lab with a man in a lab coat tending to a man who was strapped up to a strange device and said man was wearing some kind of mask that covered his entire face. The man in the machine raised a hand and beckoned the three to approach him.

"Hello Izuku Midoriya. And Tomura, you are doing well." The man said and Izuku recognized the voice as the one over the monitor. Izuku deduced this was why the man had been absent from the bar.

"I am All for One, former ruler of the entire underground of this world. I maintained the shadows of the world. I have been around since the dawn of the quirk age. Now, my duty is to prepare Shigaraki to retake what I had lost." The man, All for One, explained simply and Izuku's eyes widened as he restrained himself from asking questions.

"Sensei has deigned to give you a gift. Sensei has the power to take and give quirks." Shigaraki removed the hand from his face, allowing Izuku to finally see the deranged man face fully.

"My student speaks true. Tell me, what kind of quirk do you wish for? Increased intelligence, super strength, technology control. I have many at my disposal." All for One offered, his tone a bit soft with the hint of a smirk to Izuku. Izuku had always wondered what kind of quirk he would get.

"_**Why do you have a piece of wood?" Inko Midoriya asked her young son who came home with a piece of shield over his back.**_

"_**So I can protect you. I'll be your shield." Izuku's younger self smiled brightly and his mother giggled at her child for the response.**_

"Do you have a quirk better suited for defense?" Izuku asked and Shigaraki raised an eyebrow in slight anger at the prospect of a potential useless recruit.

"Defense. Any reason in particular?" All for One asked and Izuku nodded before answering.

"Even if it's not the best for combat, as people say, a good defense can be a good offense." Izuku answers, flinching slightly expecting lashing at him for being an idiot.

"I believe I have just a quirk. It is called… Elemental Shield. It allows the user to create a shield out of the air that can absorb any element or force, and turn it back into an elemental attack or a reflection of a physical attack… It is not too offensively capable as when I got it, the wielder had no training. Will that suffice?" All for One offered and Izuku's eyes shined.

"Perfectly." Izuku smiled brightly, so much that Shigaraki turned away.

"Then you will become the shield of the League of Villains. The one to protect them from all threats." All for One reached his hand out and touched Izuku's head, sending a small light through his hand and into Izuku. Izuku fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Couldn't you have given him a more useful quirk?" Shigaraki sounded annoyed like a child and All for One raised his hand.

"Trust my judgment now about Midoriya and in the future he'll trust your judgment." All for One responded and Izuku coughed.

"Th...thank you sir." Izuku bowed and All for One cough laughed.

"No need to call me sir. Just show respect to Tomura Shigaraki and you won't become an ant under my boot. Now, do you wish to still be called Izuku during business or something else?" All for One questioned and Izuku nodded.

"Call me… Aegis, the Shield of the League of Villains. Now, how can you help me with a disguise?" Izuku asked and the doctor who was tending to All for One upon their arrival handed the boy two capsules.

"One changes your appearance slightly into a black haired boy with a more feminine face than before, to throw people off. The other changes you back." The doctor explained and Izuku nodded as the doctor continued.

"The capsule should be consumed now and then Kurogiri will keep the other capsule for your return. Just be sure to do the kidnapping before returning." All for One brought up and Izuku nodded before tilting his head slightly.

"So is this like a pill that needs a drink with it or do it chew it first?" Izuku asked and All for One laughed slightly as the doctor looked annoyed.

"Chewable." The doctor scowled slightly at the question and Izuku put the capsule into his mouth and bit into it and swallowed. Izuku's hair then changed colors as well as his face changing shape, along with a slight gain in height. Only a few centimeters.

"I suppose testing on Nomu didn't give that result." The doctor smirked slightly as to the capsule's success.

"Now bring them back to the hideout. Remember your job. Know if you fail, Shigaraki has permission to kill you." All for One threatened, making Izuku/Aegis gulp in fear as Kurogiri brought them back to the hideout.

Two Days Later

Izuku had to force emotions down as he walked to his seat in the stadium for the second year's Sport Festival events. Kurogiri had never specified which event, but apparently All for One had recommended keeping an eye on the Second Year event for some reason. This raised some flags for Izuku as he knew the Second Year event was the least watched and had the lowest turnout, even though it was still very high.

Right now, Izuku was walking through a nearly empty hallway as most of the seats had been filled and his seat was being used for a man with an extra half of a body, how that worked Izuku for the first time didn't want to know.

"There's still about an hour until the event starts. Maybe I'll find a seat later, when some people have gone for food." Izuku told himself as he sat against a wall, being ignored as usual as miscellaneous people walked by. Izuku sat there for who knows how long when suddenly a face popped out from behind the wall.

"Hey are you a spectator? You look sad." A smiling face with blonde hair mentioned and Izuku backed away quickly when he saw the way poking from behind the wall.

"Mirio. Don't scare the fans." A blue haired girl with a bright smile and wearing the UA uniform hopped up to Izuku and helped him up.

"Nejire, Mirio. Why must you two act like this?" A black haired boy with a downtrodden look asked as he walked up and Izuku noticed he was also in a UA uniform. He supposed these must be second years.

"It's fun." Mirio and Nejire answered at the same time and started laughing as Mirio came out from the wall and Izuku noticed he looked very strong, with his muscles he could see on his arms and his body shape.

"Oh, oh. Can we drag him off and cheer him up?" Nejire bounced around Izuku happily, unknowingly rising into the air with her quirk.

"I don't think so. The event's soon and… I don't do well around people, remember." The black haired boy pointed out and Nejire looked a bit down but cheered right back up.

"Ok Tamaki. Then I'll come meet you after to cheer you up. Dagobah Beach, 9:00 tonight. Got it?" Nejire said happily to Izuku as she descended from the air and Izuku nodded, not seeing any reason to argue. He would feel a bit bad if she turned out to be strong, then he had to kidnap her for the sake of the League of Villains.

"I better go to my seat." Izuku mumbled before walking off, stealing a glance backwards to see Mirio wrapping an arm around Tamaki and Nejire and laughing at something. Izuku drowned this out with his own jealousy over their relationship. Happiness and a strong bond was so palpable, it could be cut through.

"_I wish I could one day have that kind of relationship."_ Izuku said bitterly as he sat in an empty seat to watch the Sports Festival.

Izuku watched closely as Class 2-B came out, as he saw Mirio carrying both Tamaki and Nejire in his arms, smiling brightly as Nejire giggled happily and Tamaki shivered at the attention. Izuku watched as Mirio Togata made his way to give his speech.

"Heya everyone. I'm Mirio Togata, hero name LeMillion. I chose that name because I'm going to save a million people one day. But today's not about me. It's about everyone else in my year as well. I'm not too good at speech, hahaha, so I'll be short. I want to tell everyone to push yourself to your limits, like our school motto tells us. It means more than just being the best, it means to prove why you can be the best. So I'll live up to that and always go PLUS ULTRA! POWER!" Mirio flexed at the end of his ill prepared speech and Nejire and Tamaki laughed slightly at his signature catchphrase as the referee, Cementoss, started the first event, the predetermined obstacle course.

At this point onwards, Izuku kept an eye out for any threatening quirks. However, his eyes kept lingering back to the three students from before. Mirio kept accidentally losing his uniform whenever he went through an obstacle. Wait, Izuku didn't understand how he wasn't nacked earlier. Izuku just decided not to question it, as perhaps his clothes could go with him when he was more focused than when competing. Still, passing through objects could prove a threat to the League. But Nejire and Tamaki seemed more of a threat. Even though they kept going back to help Mirio get dressed quicker, they still exhibited strong powers. Tamaki seemed to be able to change his body parts into those of other animals, which if used correctly could be an extremely versatile quirk. Izuku kept focusing on Nejire the most. Her quirk allowed her to walk on air with spirals from her feet, as well as shoot spirals from her hands. Aside from Tamaki, she seemed to have the second best control over her quirk at the moment compared to the other contestants.

Due to Mirio's falling behind, Nejire and Tamaki were forced to be unable to compete in the second round, but none of them seemed to take it too hard. After all, after climbing a trapped rock wall, crossing a chasm with spiders patrolling the entire thing and a rehash of the first year minefield, the three were exhausted.

Izuku may have watched the rest of the festival and taken some notes, but he just couldn't get into watching anyone else apart from the three already out from Class 2-B.

As the Sports Festival concluded, Izuku quickly made his way out early, as to avoid any crowds. He saw Nejire wave him goodbye from the top of the ticket booths and he flashed her a smile, one that temporarily caused his form to flicker as it hadn't counted on any form of positive emotion to occur when used. Nejire tilted her head and shrugged as Izuku kept walking.

Dagobah Beach

Izuku sighed as he sat on the junk of the beach, clenching the other capsule in hand. Earlier, he had decided to swap out a fake with Kurogiri's real one so Izuku could turn back when he might need to instead of when it was convenient for others.

"Hey!" Nejire waved as she used her quirk to walk over the sea and approach Izuku on top of the air, "What's that in your hand? Is it drugs? Are you an addict? Do I need to turn you into the police? Does it help your quirk?" Nejire asked quickly, nearly rivalling Izuku's own speed.

"Uh…" Izuku responded dumbly as Izuku noticed Nejire was not afraid of showing a bit of skin with her outfit. Actually, she had decided to wear a bikini since she said they were going to the beach.  
"Oh yeah. What's your name?" Nejire asked as she got closer to Izuku, pushing her breasts close to his face, nearly causing Izuku to start nosebleeding.

"Hiro Ari." Izuku lied to her face and she tilted her head.

"That sounds so fake. So if I took a picture and asked Principal Nezu to look into you, then that's your name?" Nejire asked in mild suspicion and Izuku tensed up and sighed.

"Yes." Izuku lied again with a straight face and Nejire frowned.

"Why are you lying to me? I'm good at telling lies because Tamaki always says he's fine when he's depressed." Nejire stated, some venom in her voice, surprising the boy.

"Fine." Izuku put the pill in his mouth, turning back to normal and Nejire squealed.

"You're so cute!" Nejire grabbed him and hugged him, squishing him into her breasts, making Izuku squirm.

"Let me go!" Izuku struggled as Nejire giggled and let him go and helped him down from the junk.

"So why are you so sad?" Nejire asked and Izuku sighed as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Will you promise to not react if I tell the truth?" Izuku asked honestly, knowing he couldn't lie well to a girl, let alone at all. Nejire nodded as she sat in the sand and Izuku raised his hand out of his pocket, surrounding Nejire by five shields, one in each cardinal direction as well as above, completely encompassing her in.

"I'm a villain." Izuku stated, fire coursing through his eyes as he stated that for the first time. Nejire gasped as she tried shooting off waves to try and break the shields, but they were absorbed and suddenly she was hit by lightning, causing her to scream and spasm.

"My quirk can take any attack and is able to use elements to attack. They do need outside forces, such as wind or fire to fuel it. But your waves aren't an element, but it took the next closest thing and shot it back at you." Izuku explained as Nejire tried to kick the shield, but she got knocked backwards and the two opposing shields kept shooting her back and forth, until she ran out of any force and fell to the ground. Nejire once again tried to shoot out a wave, but it sputtered and fell short as she was completely drained.

"Sorry about this." Izuku apologized as he grabbed a blunt piece of metal from the junk on the beach and dismissed his shields to hit Nejire in the head, knocking her out before she could react.

"Kurogiri." Izuku said the name and the mist villain appeared. Kurogiri told him that All for One had granted him increased hearing in order to better hear orders from far away. Apparently that stretched across cities.

"You're back to normal," Kurogiri commented and looked at Nejire, "I do believe this was one of those whom All for One informed me and Shigaraki was a threat." Kurogiri couldn't smile, but would have at least grinned at Izuku if he could.

"I'm sorry. But it was necessary." Izuku bent down to Nejire's unconscious form and picked her up over his shoulders as Kurogiri surrounded the two in mist.

Nejire groaned as she woke up. She tried to rub her aching head, but her hands were unable to move. Her eyes blinked open and she saw her hands in handcuffs. Nejire tried to use her quirk to get loose but could not. Then she realized these were probably quirk suppressant handcuffs, as Aizawa said police always had to use nowadays.

"I'm sorry about the beach." Nejire noticed Izuku sitting on a chair and Nejire noticed she was tied up to a pillar of a run down building, one no one probably used now.

"Stop apologizing to the hostage Aegis. She's a hostage NPC." Nejire saw a blue haired man order Izuku who just bit his tongue in response.

"Sensei says that you could have performed better. If this girl was smarter, she could have dug out through the sand." The blue haired man berated Izuku, who shrugged.

"I'm learning, Shigaraki. I'm lucky I was even able to use 5 shields at once." Izuku defended and Nejire looked at them curiously. Who were these two and why did they kidnap her?

"Kurogiri, the Trigger." Shigaraki ordered a mist man who handed a syringe full of the quirk enhancer and Nejire gulped. She had run into the drug many times on patrol with Ryukyu and seeing it now was no less terrifying, even more now that she might be the one it was being used on.

"Trigger is interesting when used on someone with their quirk being suppressed. It forces the quirk to enhance and be shut down at the same time. So as soon as I administer this, you become a ticking time bomb. Because as soon as those cuffs come off, you're gonna be killing people with your excess power stored inside of you." Shigaraki gave an evil laugh at Nejire and stuck the syringe right into Nejire's neck, causing her to start spasming. Izuku looked worriedly at her and Nejire looked at him with sad eyes. She couldn't help but wonder why such a cute boy was around and helping these villains?

**AN: Yep, Izuku was forced to kidnap someone as his test. And it was Nejire Hado. I hope I did well with this chapter, especially with Nejire's character as well as All for One's. Besides that, I think this did as well as I wanted. Anyways, have a good day.**


End file.
